transferredfandomcom-20200216-history
Paired
"Paired" is the second episode of Season 1 of Transferred. It is the second episode overall. It has aired September 5th, 2013. Plot Kylie is paired up with Kevin for an English project which depends on their whole grade. Kevin tricks Kylie into doing all the work even though she also has piano lessons and doesn't have time to do it. It's either she forgets about her grade in English, or give up her dream to be a pianist. While that, Bailey is paired with Callie and tries to be friends with her but she keeps hurting Callie accidently causing Callie to not be friends with Bailey even more. Synopsis The episode starts with Bailey walking into class with Kylie on a Monday morning. Kevin awaits for them as he bites his fingernails. As Kylie and Bailey come up to him, he spits out his nails at them and tells them that they have a project due tomorrow. Kylie asks Kevin what was so bad about it and Kevin became silent and all of a sudden shouted "EVERYTHING!" Kylie and Bailey roll their eyes and sit in their seats. Bailey creepily looks at Callie and when she finally notices she tells Bailey to stop looking. Bailey looks away again and looks back at Callie and when Callie looks, Bailey greets her. Callie rolls her eyes and looks away. Mr. Patley, the English teacher comes in with packets and a beige satchel on his shoulder and drops it all on his desk. He tells that all the students have a project and he picks up the packets and hand them out. He tells all the information is in the packet and he doesn't want to say it because he has to say lots of words. Later they finish reading the packet and Mr. Patley tells them that he will pair them up. He pairs Kevin with Kylie and Callie with Bailey. Kevin says that he didn't understand anything in the packet so he tells Kylie to do it and runs off. Meanwhile, Bailey comes up to Popular Princess Callie and acts like she's like Callie. Callie asks meanly what did Bailey want and Bailey replies densly to her that she likes to talk to Callie. Bailey says she likes Callie's foundation and when she tries to touch Callie's face, she accidently slaps her. Callie cringes and sucks her teeth at Bailey an walks away quickly. Bailey says to wait up not knowing that Callie is trying to ignore her. School ends and Kylie comes home to her mother. Her mother asks Kylie what her homework is and says she has a project due by tomorrow that depends on almost her whole grade. Her mother says to get as much as work finished and that she has to miss piano lessons. Her piano teacher tells her calls her and tells her that she has missed her piano lesson and not only was it a piano lesson but a test that she must take to stay in her piano class. Since she wasn't there, she doesn't pass and Kylie is kicked out of piano class. Her mother hears about the news and Kylie tells her that she had to do the project herself and Kevin was supposed to help. Her mother said that if Kylie didn't "let all the stones go on her back", she would've gone to her piano class and have Kevin do the rest of the other work. Later in the day, it shows Kevin playing video games and stuffing popcorn in his mouth showing he's doing nothing and Bailey is running after Callie as she is trying to walk to a jock's car to get home from afterschool tutoring but actually a makeup session. Bailey runs much faster and tramples Callie causing to get her a sprained ankle. Callie exclaims to Bailey to leave her alone and limps to the jock's car. They zoom off and Bailey cheerfully says bye. The next day, Kylie comes to school and Kevin waits outside for her. He asks Kylie where the project is and Kylie says she forgot to tell him that she emailed Mr. Patley that she wanted to do the project herself and same with Kevin. She smirks and walk in the school with Kevin shocked and getting a Solid F in English. At the end of the day, it shows Callie with a bandage on her cheek and a crutch on her left leg. Bailey quickly comes up to hug Callie and hits her right eye right in the pupil. Callie shrieks in pain and screams out to Bailey that she doesn't like her, she doesn't want to talk to her, and that she never wanted to be her friend. She limps away to the nurse's office and Bailey asks her if she and Callie are ever going to share lipgloss.